Amargo
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Nunca el amargo había sido tan... deseable.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Drabble, malas palabras, AU & algo de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>• <em><strong>Amargo <strong>_•

* * *

><p>Intentó ignorarlo.<p>

Si, lo intentó. A pesar de darle la espalda y de no ver ni su sombra, él continuaba hablando. Destrozándole. Su maliciosa lengua escupía ponzoñosas palabras desafiantes. No le respondía. Esperaba que se aburriera y lo dejara en paz.

En mala hora se les ocurrió vivir juntos.

Estaba harto. Ya no lo soportaba.

Que se fuera.

Mostrándose indiferente, lo encaró finalmente. Observó los orbes violetas incitadores y una sonrisa ladina. No pudo evitar sentirse mal. ¿Cómo había llegado a sentir algo por ese cínico cabrón? Suspiró decaído y sacó un cigarrillo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Hidan sólo sabía sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¿Siempre tienes que recurrir a esto, verdad? —preguntó ahora molesto el varón de cabellos platinados—. Nunca-

—No tengo otra opción —le interrumpió Shikamaru, exhalando, con cierto aire vengativo, en su rostro expectante.

—¿Tan difícil es llegar a un acuerdo? —pareció suplicar.

—No puedo hacerlo con un tipo que desconfía de mí en la primera oportunidad —dijo con cierto despecho, dando una gran calada al tabaco que se consumía velozmente.

—Entonces —se acercó peligrosamente, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo—, ¡hazte oír, Nara! ¡Te escucho con atención! ¡Venga, joder! —exclamó burlonamente, alejándose rápidamente y extendiendo con exageración los brazos.

—Deja de burlarte de mí, idiota. ¿Acaso, no…? —titubeó ligeramente consternado—. ¿No te parece demasiado ya esto?

Se rió de buena gana. Soltó una carcajada, casi ignorando el rostro atónito del chico que había dejado de fumar repentinamente. Lo había dejado asombrado y eso le permitía distraerlo del conflicto que comenzaba a fastidiarle.

—Cállate. ¡Estúpido, sólo cierra la boca por una vez en tu miserable vida! —resoplaba furioso Nara.

Lo había lastimado realmente.

—Inténtalo —siseó venenosamente.

¿Pero cómo? Vamos, ¿cómo sellarle la boca de una vez por todas? Ese hombre no cerraba la boca ni para comer, el muy malnacido.

Se aproximaba sutilmente al joven que seguía pensando muy concentrado. Sería una presa fácil. Se relamió los labios y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Hidan, ¿y si…?

Un beso cerró y atrapó los labios de Shikamaru que había intentado dialogar con él. Se hizo profundo, húmedo y violento el contacto. Ahora, ambas bocas se buscaban y deseaban con desesperación inusitada. La lengua hábil de Hidan jugueteaba y saboreaba con deleite pecaminoso cada parte de la cavidad bucal de Nara. Y éste, procuraba seguirle el ritmo.

El roce se volvía cada vez más salvaje y lujurioso.

La excitación era creciente y la lascivia los devoraba inevitablemente.

Las caricias se hacían cada vez más impúdicas y placenteras.

La ropa desaparecía con facilidad ante las ansiosas manos de los dos.

Los gemidos escapaban y se daban con mayor frecuencia.

Así como las embestidas, crecientemente deliciosas.

Se asfixiaban en su propio clima apasionado.

El éxtasis se iba acercando, cada vez más.

Y era cuando, finalmente, parecían llegar al mismo cielo y tocarlo con la punta de los dedos.

El cansancio los embargaba con rapidez, los párpados se volvían pesados y las fuerzas se iban menguando.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti, Nara? —susurró el varón de orbes violetas.

—No lo sé —respondió escuetamente avergonzado.

—Lo amargo que eres. Tanto tu personalidad como el sabor de tu cuerpo son así. Y eso me encanta —se mofó pícaramente, depositando un último beso travieso en el cuello de adormilado chico.

—Tonto… —respondió, abrazándolo con fuerza y extrañando al otro—. Yo también te amo.

Ambos sabían, que no era lo único amargo ahí. Su relación lo era. Los problemas, discusiones, gritos, cumplidos, besos y hasta el sexo eran así. Sin embargo, lo disfrutaban totalmente. Y harían lo imposible por que siguiera siendo lo mejor de sus vidas.

Aunque, no era malo de vez en cuando, tratarse amable y cariñosamente tampoco…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Jamás pensé que esta pareja me gustaría tanto. En fin, primer FF yaoi que escribo y me ha gustado como ha quedado. Espero que a ustedes también.

Disfruten el amor Hidan/Shika, plz.

_See you. ~_


End file.
